Gabi Hernandez
Gabriella Josephina Hernandez (formerly Fallon) is a fictional character from the American soap opera Days of our Lives. The role was introduced by the show's then head writers Dena Higley and Christopher Whitesell on November 20, 2009. Gabriela Rodriguez won the part after successfully auditioning. However, months into her portrayal, the decision was made to age Gabi. In July 2010, it was announced that Rodriguez was replaced by former One Life to Live actress Camila Banus. Banus had previously auditioned for the role but was turned down, and rejected her first offer to return before finally accepting. She first aired on October 4, 2010. Originally described as a sweet, innocent and loving girl, a number of events since Gabi's arrival on the series have altered her personality. Both actresses have admitted to sharing similarities with Gabi. In 2012, the character experienced a huge personality shift, which would reveal her manipulative side that was called "crazy" and obsessive. Her storylines have included the death of her sister Arianna Hernandez (Lindsay Hartley), finding out that her first love was gay, and romances with Chad DiMera (Casey Jon Deidrick) and Nick Fallon (Blake Berris). Gabi is of Latin descent, and Banus has expressed her pride to represent the Hispanic community through her portrayal. Casting Gabriela Rodriguez first appeared in the role of Gabi on November 20, 2009. Of auditioning, Rodriguez said "It was honestly so random. I had never auditioned for a soap opera before and I was like "wow this is different. I think I want to give it a try." She seemed like such a cool girl, I was like "hey let's go for it." ... I ended up talking with the casting director for a while and she just kind of explained to me about the character ... The next day I got called for a callback and that was that." Fellow Hispanic actress Camilla Banus had also auditioned. Banus stated "I went in and read for the role. It was actually a pretty long process. The first audition then the second audition, then I went in again to meet the casting director and the producer. Then, they said they wanted me for a screen test. I did the screen test and they ended up not choosing me. They ended up going with the other girl Rodriguez They told me that they wanted to go a little bit younger for the part." In July 2010, Soap Opera Digest reported that Rodriguez had been replaced by Banus. The news of Rodriguez' departure came straight after Lindsay Hartley, who played Gabi's on-screen sister Arianna Hernandez, was killed off. Jillian Bowe of Zap2it noted that Banus would play a "slightly older version of the role."Banus was previously best known for her role as Lola Montez on One Life to Live. Banus, who first aired as Gabi on October 4, 2010, said that the transition was "super easy" and she was welcomed onto the set with "lots of love". Explaining her being hired by Days of our Lives, Banus said that two months after her initial audition she was offered back onto the show by its casting director due to Gabi being aged, but rejected them because of other career projects. She recalled thinking "Days is over" again and "they were never going to call me again". Two months after this, Banus received a second call asking her to reconsider; she said "At that point I felt there was something there and that I HAD to do this, like it was something that was calling me and I said, ‘Yes.’" At the 2013 Emmy ceremony, Banus revealed that she would be departing from the series when her current contract expired. Her announcement followed the news that her costars Casey Deidrick and Chandler Massey were also leaving. Character development Characterization and family Initially, Gabi was "sweet" and "innocent". During an interview with TV Source magazine, Rodriguez described Gabi as "very loving", and said "even though sometimes she can come off like loudmouth and just like I guess bratty, but she's not. She's a really good girl and has a really big heart. She loves her brother and sister and would do anything for them." Rodriguez said that she is sensitive, has a strong personality and shows her soft side with people she's "comfortable with", and believed these were all traits Gabi has. Banus feels that she is like Gabi in the sense that she's "very, very sassy", stating "When Gabi has that kind of fiery thing, that’s totally Camila. Gabi is very motherly and likes helping the people that she loves, which is very much like me as well." She said that Gabi is sensitive when people say things about her. Gabi has three siblings: Rafe (Galen Gering), Arianna (Lindsay Hartley) and Dario Hernandez (Francisco San Martin). Rodriguez said that although they get into "little bickering fights every once in a while", the siblings love each other. Banus said that compared to her three siblings, Gabi "is extremely independent, responsible and she has been on her own for a little bit", but noted that "She is a family girl and loves taking care of family." She enjoys working with Galen, having stated "I love working with him. I think he’s my favorite person to work with, because we just have that brother and sister relationship." Banus loves playing the "evil bitch"-type character, and had that opportunity when Gabi underwent a personality change in 2012. About.com said that she was "the epitome of sweetness and light" but a rocky road led by finding out her first love Will Horton (Chandler Massey) was gay lead the character to undergo a "major personality switch". Of Gabi's transformation from a "sweet girl" to doing terrible things, Banus said "things I think are going on in Gabi’s head that nobody gets to see". The actress who enjoys playing the "dark side of Gabi" credited Ariana's death as the reasoning for Gabi's life going downhill. The actress sent a message to fans, "I want to tell them to be patient with me. The girl they once knew will come back."The new Gabi was described as "obsessive and crazy" and also "manipulative" and "psycho", which received flack from fans. Banus confessed to seeing the backlash on social media websites including Twitter. She said "People say mean things, but it doesn’t really get to me at all. I’m used to it". She noted that her previous role, Lola Montez on One Life to Live, was worse, stating "When I was on One Life to Live I was worse than Gabi is right now. She was a bad girl. She popped holes in condoms. That’s pretty bad. She took acid. That’s pretty bad." Relationship with Chad DiMera While the role was still being portrayed by Rodriguez, Gabi had a brief romance with Chad DiMera (Casey Jon Deidrick). However, Chad left her for Mia McCormick (Taylor Spreitler). Rodriguez said that Gabi was still into him, but was "heartbroken because they really didn't have a chance at a real relationship. It was just kind of left like on the verge of something new and interesting. She was just starting to like him and she didn't know where it was going." She felt that the relationship had potential, as Gabi still "might have a little thing for him". In January 2012, the romance was re-visited in a storyline which Deidrick felt that the writers dropped their brief past, and "You'd never know that happened if you were tuning into Days for the first time now." Gabi and Chad became "superstar models" as the new faces of Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics. This included a "steamy ad campaign", which Banus described as them having "no clothes and they're dripping wet. It's pretty intense." However, Chad was in a committed relationship with Melanie Jonas (Molly Burnett) at the time. On-Air On-Soaps wrote: "So will this be a case of fatal attraction? If so, Melanie better watch out, given that we have seen Banus play man-crazy when she went off the rails as One Life to Live''s Lola Montez." Banus felt that it wasn't love, but an infatuation, "Gabi is obsessed with having the ideal boyfriend because she has never had an ideal boyfriend. The person she thought was the ideal boyfriend turned out to be gay." She also noted during an interview with ''TV Guide that "Gabi is attracted to Chad and she sees this modeling thing as a way to be near him." Everyone at the photoshoot felt that they made a good couple, while Deidrick said "Meanwhile, Chad's like, "Huh? What?" He's clueless." Banus called her attraction to Chad a "rebound" from Will; Deidrick said "He's oblivious to her feelings, which is hard because Camila is such a beautiful woman." Gabi was shocked to find out that Chad was dating Melanie when she showed up to the photoshoot and shared a kiss with Chad. Banus said that Gabi: "sees Chad with Melanie and realizes she is not the girl for Chad. Gabi is the girl for Chad. So she focuses all her time and devotes her energy to making sure that is clear to him. At the point where they are at, I think she would do a lot to get that, and that is where she is at right now." However, she noted that "Melanie, deep down, is really her friend. And honestly, she really does care about Melanie a whole lot and never wants to see her get hurt. Gabi arranged for Melanie to be kidnapped by her stalker, Andrew. Chad discovered this and has since had a bitter vendetta against Gabi, despising her. Relationship with Will Horton Chandler Massey plays Gabi's "first love", Will Horton. The couple split after he came out as gay. Following Arianna's tragic death, Gabi leaned on her sister-in-law Sami Brady's (Alison Sweeney) son, Will Horton (Chandler Massey) for support. Of a possible Will and Gabi pairing, Rodriguez said "I think that would be so perfect. They're so compatible. They're just very good people. I think that would be fun, and I think the audience would like that." Both virgins, the couple had sex. However, Will soon lost all interest in sleeping with her again which was unsettling to Gabi. Banus said "To be completely denied by him in this way is definitely going to make her feel like something is wrong with her." She also stated "Gabi loves Will. Before they were ever boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends, who were there for each other." It was then announced by Days of our Lives that Will would come out as homosexual. Banus looked forward to playing the "fallout", and said "For me there are so many questions ... How is Gabi going to react? Is she going to turn to somebody else? Is she going to break up with Will? Is he going to go behind her back? So many things could happen that could affect Gabi, her brother, Sami ... It's going to be an amazing storyline." Previewing Gabi's reaction, the actress said: "I feel like when it happens she is going to understand what it was. She is going to go through all those occasions where she felt something weird between them and know what it was. Obviously she will feel hurt because she's invested a lot."The couple eventually parted ways. Banus said that Gabi knew things weren't "completely 100 percent" during their relationship despite the fact that she loves and cares for him. She explained that "when they do break up and he comes out to her, she always honestly feels like everything is her fault. And she blames herself for a lot of things." Chandler said "Will loves her as well. There is just no sexual/physical attraction." Prior, viewers picked up on the fact that Will's lack of physical connection with her became one of Gabi's "minor obsessions". Banus joked that his affection was "all she wants". Chandler noted that "There's no doubt Will loves Gabi ... It's just not in the 'let's get freaky' way". Additionally, the actor felt that the show "didn't drop the dynamic" of the couple after he came out, but it became "more powerful". Nick Fallon and pregnancy In August 2012, Will and Gabi both ended up having "a bad week" and have sex, despite him previously announcing he was gay. Nothing developed from this. Following her ordeal with Will, Banus said "Gabi needs a man. It’s really important. If she doesn’t get a man soon, she’s going to go ballistic. It needs to be somebody that she doesn’t choose, but they choose her." It was announced that Blake Berris would return as former "braniac" Nick Fallon who was just let out of prison. Banus said that if he was paired with Gabi, they could be "crazy together". Nick and Gabi eventually inched closer and quickly began a romance in October 2012. During an interview with Soap Opera Digest, Banus explained their relationship: "Since both Gabi and Nick were in such dark places in their lives, they don't trust what is happening to them... There's a part of them that feels, I'm not good enough to have this happen." Berris said: "Camila is very funny, and I'm not sure she gets to play that often on screen." Additionally, Berris said of the pairing: "I love Camila. She’s awesome, and Nick and Gabi are an interesting pairing. Both characters have gone through so much. I like how slowly they built relationship. Nick was almost freaked out about what would happen to him, if he got involved with somebody." That November, Gabi received shocking news that she was pregnant. Janet Di Lauro of About.com said "Let's face it. It's a move viewers saw coming, after a down-and-out Gabi shared a night of passion with her gay ex, Will.Gabi nearly had an abortion but decided to go ahead with the pregnancy." Despite Will being the unborn baby's biological father, Gabi and Nick convinced Will to let them raise the baby as their own. He agreed, and they have begun planning their wedding. The wedding didnt happen since Will revealed he his the father of Gabi's baby. She and Nick get married in March 2013 and she would give birth to a daughter in May 2013. Character History While at the Brady Pub, Rafe realized he and Arianna were being watched. However, they were both shocked when they discovered just who was watching them – Gabriella, their younger sister. Gabi explained that their mother had sent her to Salem to check in on her siblings who seldom phoned home. Although Rafe was happy to see Gabi, Arianna was hesitant to let her stay when Gabi announced she'd be visiting for an extended period while on winter break from school. She also mentioned their mother was visiting their grandmother for the holidays and wouldn't be at home to care for her. Rafe didn't want her to be alone and, with a little coaxing, Arianna set Gabi up in a vacant room above the Brady Pub. Gabi made quick friends with the other teens in Salem. She also became smitten with Chad Petersen-Woods. They soon began to date, but Chad abruptly ended things when his ex-girlfriend, Mia, told him that she wanted to get back together. Gabi was upset by the breakup, but remained focus on school, her part-time job at the Brady Pub, and keeping up with her siblings' hectic lives. Over time, Gabi formed a close friendship with Will Horton and even went to a Salem High formal as his date. In the fall of 2010, Gabi was devastated when Arianna was killed by a hit-and-run driver. She leaned on Will for support, but was shocked to find out that a distraught Arianna had ran into the street after a fight with him. Will explained his actions and they quickly patched up their friendship. Soon afterwards, they shared their first kiss. As their relationship slowly blossomed, Gabi was there to support Will when his brother, Johnny, was diagnosed with cancer. Will and Gabi's relationship continued to go well and they decided to take their relationship to the next level after graduation. The two spent the night together. But, soon after Will became distant. Gabi tried many times to get Will to sleep with her again, but she sensed that something was different in their relationship. She finally made the decision to end their relationship in the fall of 2011. To take her mind off the break-up, Gabi took a job as a receptionist at Quinn's Intensity Day Spa. She also began to have feelings for her ex, Chad; and proceeded to try to break up Chad and Melanie. First, Gabi came up with a story about a stalker following her and leaving her threatening notes. Worried for her safety, Chad insisted that Gabi stay with him for a while. Eventually, Melanie and Abigail started asking Gabi questions about her "stalker" so Gabi stepped up her scheme. Second, Gabi hired a guy named Andrew to pretend to be her stalker. He "attacked" her in public where Chad could see it. Her plan worked well. But, soon Andrew wanted to step it up and planted a rat in Gabi's food. Worried that he was going to far, Gabi told Andrew to pull back. But, he didn't listen. Andrew kidnapped Melanie and kept her captive in his basement. He brought her food, but would not let her escape. He wore a mask each time he was around her. Gabi found out about and was upset. But, when Andrew promised to release Melanie after Gabi earned Chad's love, Gabi agreed to stay quiet. Andrew sent an email to Chad from Mel's phone saying that she was going to visit her mom in Europe. Chad didn't think much of it. But, when Melanie didn't return Chad's calls, he got worried. Chad soon discovered that Mel didn't go to Europe. The police began looking for Melanie. They tracked her to Andrew's house. But, Gabi warned Andrew that the police were coming. So, Andrew hid with Melanie under the tunnels of Salem. When the police arrived and his house, Gabi faked like she had been drugged and the police assumed that Gabi was a victim too. Melanie was able to get hold of Andrew's phone and call Chad. Gabi was standing right next to him and encouraged him to go down and look for her while she called the cops. Chad agreed. But, rather than call the police, Gabi went searching for Andrew too. She found him and Melanie first. Just as Andrew was going to tell Melanie about Gabi's involvement with the scheme, there was a huge explosion in the tunnels. Andrew seemed to get away. Melanie and Gabi were eventually connected with Chad and Brady and the four made it out of the tunnels. Andrew was retrieved and brought to the hospital. With his dying breath, he promised Gabi that Chad would find out what she did. Chad overheard the conversation and ripped into Gabi. He didn't want to burden Melanie with the news that Gabi betrayed her, but he told Gabi to move out of the country and leave them alone. Feeling sorry for herself, Gabi ended up meeting up with an equally-depressed, Will. The two ended up sleeping together. But, both agreed that it was a mistake the next morning. Chad continued to remind Gabi that she would pay, but never went to the police. Gabi moved on when she met Nick Fallon, who Caroline had given a job at the Brady pub. Gabi and Nick started dating, making Chad even more mad, as Nick had previously kidnapped and stalked Melanie. One night, Chad saw Nick with Melanie's scarf and assumed he'd hurt Melanie again, so Chad assaulted Nick. Gabi broke it up and took Nick to the hospital. Gabi had confided some of her misdeeds to Nick, so in an attempt to keep Chad from harassing her further, Nick made a deal with Chad- Nick wouldn't go to the police about Chad's assault, if Chad wouldn't go to the police about Gabi's involvement in Melanie's kidnapping. Gabi thought that she was in the clear and looked forward to a happy future with Nick. However, when Gabi fainted one day at work, Nick rushed her to the hospital. Gabi found out that she was three months pregnant. Knowing that the baby couldn't be Nick's, Gabi told Will that he was the father of the baby. Will and Gabi discussed their various options including marriage, adoption, and abortion. Will told Gabi that he would support any decision that she made. Gabi decided that she wanted to get an abortion. The two of them did not have enough money on them for the abortion, but Will was able to acquire the money through no-questions-asked loans from Lucas and Sonny. Will drove Gabi to the clinic, but she did not go through with the abortion. Rafe and Sami discovered that Gabi was pregnant, but assumed that Gabi's boyfriend, Nick, was the father. Nick presented Gabi with a proposal -- marry him and keep letting everyone think that he is the father of the baby. Gabi agreed and the two of them convinced Will that this was the best move for everyone. As soon as Will agreed, Gabi and Nick went forward with their wedding plans, with Sami stepping in as their wedding planner. But on the day of their wedding, Chad exposed Gabi's secret -- that Nick was not the father of Gabi's baby. Will, reluctantly, admitted that he was the father. Sami was furious with Gabi. Rafe was angry with Will. And Nick was worried that his plan to keep gay Will out of the baby's life was now in jeopardy. So, while Gabi worried about her secret getting out, Nick hatched a plan. He had overheard Lucas scream at Will, "I went to jail for you!" Nick began investigating why Lucas had been in prison. Nick also planted a transmitting and recording device on Will, then sent a text to Lucas prompting the two to have a conversation where Nick found out that Will was the one who shot E.J. in 2007 and the police still had evidence of it in their evidence room. Nick had papers drawn up for Will to sign that would release all parental rights to Gabi's baby and just waited for the right time. That time came when Gabi started having labor pains while talking to Sami. Gabi and the baby were fine, and despite Kayla saying that dehydration contributed to her labor pains, Nick used Sami's temper as an excuse to set his plan into motion. Without Gabi knowing the details, Nick blackmailed Will into signing away any paternal rights to Gabi's baby. Later that same day, Nick went to Gabi and asked her to marry him. The two were married two days later in the Horton living room. A few days later, Gabi found out that Will had signed his rights away. Nick explained to Gabi that Will was doing what was right to keep Sami away from the baby. Gabi agreed and looked forward to a happy life with Nick, though she did wish that he would open up to her more about his time in prison. Nick never told Gabi about what happened, nor the enemies he made in prison. When Gabi was nine months pregnant, one of Nick's prison mates, Jensen, was released on a technicality. Jensen went right for Nick. But Jensen mistook Rafe for Nick and brutally beat Rafe with a pipe, leaving Rafe in a coma. Gabi was crushed. But Jensen wasn't done. Jensen finally caught up with Nick in the Horton Town Square. Gabi was with Nick. Jensen kidnapped them both and took them to an warehouse on Smith Island where he tied them up and pulled a gun on them. Will and Sonny had witnessed the confrontation and followed the three of them to the cabin. Will and Sonny were able to rescue Gabi. Sonny left with Gabi while Will stayed behind to untie Nick. On the way back to the ferry, Gabi went into labor. Sonny found an abandoned shack and delivered Gabi's baby. Arianna Grace was born on May 21, 2013 -- 7 lbs. and 20 inches. Nick and Will physically survived their altercation with Jensen. But, Nick was far from unharmed. Jensen had raped Nick in prison and had come to Salem to continue tormenting Nick. Nick knew that he had to start telling people that he was raped in prison. He told Maggie, then Gabi. When he told Gabi he also confessed that he tried to burry everything that had happened to him and use her and her baby to start a perfect life. While he did truly care about her, he wasn't honest with her about his intentions. He also said that the rape had made him homophobic, even though neither he nor Jensen was gay, and Nick was horrible to Will and Sonny. Gabi still wanted to work things out, but Nick thought than an annulment was best. Gabi reluctantly agreed. Gabi and Arianna Grace moved in with Sonny and Will. Things went well for the three of them, but Gabi eventually began to get lonely. Nick showed up at Will and Sonny's apartment to see Gabi and complimented her. She slept with him. Afterward, Nick assumed this meant that they were getting back together. Gabi wasn't so sure and told Nick that she needed more time to think about things. Then, she told him that she wasn't ready for anything and just wanted to be friends. Gabi distracted herself with a few casual dates with Cameron Davis. But, he moved away shortly after and Gabi was happy to concentrate on being single. However, Nick was sure that if Gabi was away from Salem she'd see that they belonged together. So, he applied for and accepted a job offer in New York City. Then, he began sending out her resume to modeling agencies in New York. One of them called Gabi and offered her a lucrative contract if she'd move to New York. Gabi told Nick about the contract and he encouraged her to do what was best for her and consider it a great opportunity. Gabi first decided to take the job, but then after talking to Sami and Will, she changed her mind and told Nick that she'd make a mistake and wasn't taking the job. Nick was upset and begged Gabi to take it. He let it slip that she couldn't turn this down after how hard he'd worked to set things up for the three of them. Gabi asked him what he was talking about and he confessed to sending out her resume for her. Gabi was furious and accused Nick of playing God with her life. Nick pleaded with her to understand. They were having this conversation in the middle of the town square and people began to stare, including Kate Roberts, who overheard the whole fight. Gabi told Nick that she wanted nothing to do with him and stormed off. Nick chased after her. Kate chased after both of them. Nick followed Gabi into the woods around town and continued to beg her for another chance. While trying to get away, Gabi tripped and fell on the ground. Nick jumped on top of her and starting kissing her. Thinking that he was going to rape her, Gabi grabbed a rock and hit Nick in the side of the head. Nick collapsed next to her and Gabi made her way out from under him. Kate arrived and saw an unconscious Nick and Gabi in tears. Sami, whom Kate had texted to meet her, arrived shortly after. Sami checked Nick for a pulse and couldn't find one. Kate noticed that the river wasn't far from the spot and suggested that they just throw Nick's body into the river. Sami agreed to help because Gabi was the mother of Will's baby. Gabi was hysterical over the events that just happened, but agreed that this was the right thing to do. The three women dragged Nick to the river and pushed him in. Just as he hit the water, Nick woke up and grasped at them for help. But, they'd already let him go into the cold water. The three women assumed that he would drown and die. They agreed to keep all of the events of the night a secret. On the day of Arianna's christening, an alive Nick Fallon showed up at the church, much to the shock of Gabi, Sami, and Kate. Nick had a scar on the side of his head from where Gabi had hit him with the rock, but otherwise didn't seem to remember the events of that night. Nick claimed that he was there to see Hope, but the Sami and Kate were suspicious. Their suspicions were confirmed when Nick let it slip that Kate and Sami had tried to kill him. The women were furious to hear that he had been faking him memory the previous few weeks and suspicious of why he didn't blame Gabi as well. Nick insisted that the two of them had manipulated Gabi. Nick explained that he was able to hold onto a branch in the river and a man -- Percy, who was bird watching at the river at the time -- pulled him to safety. Percy insisted that Nick call the police. But Nick told Percy that he would make it worth his while if he didn't involve the police. Percy agreed. It also turned out that Percy had pictures of the women throwing Nick's body into the river, which he sold to Nick. Nick used the pictures to blackmail Kate into giving him a job at Mad World and hiring Percy as his assistant. Nick insisted to Gabi that he didn't go to the police because he just wanted a fresh start. Gabi believed him. But Sami and Kate didn't buy his story at all. Slowly, Nick started to show his true colors to other people. He blackmailed E.J. and Abigail with photos of their affair. He manipulated Will and Sonny by threatening to send Sami, Kate, and Gabi to jail. He found a lawyer for Gabi and urged her to sign custody papers that would only allow Will to see Arianna every other weekend. He got into a physical altercation with Abigail's new friend, Ben, who had stepped in to protect Abigail when Nick grabbed her arm. Everyone seemed to be growing tired of Nick. The only person who still believed in him was Julie. She had a heart-to-heart with him one night about how she used to cause trouble too, was angry with the world, but was given another chance. She urged Nick to get professional help and embrace the second chance he'd been given. Tearfully, Nick thanked her, agreed to have dinner with her later, and left a message for Marlena, asking her to set him up with some mental health care. But as he was leaving the message, Nick was shot three times. He stumbled to the square and collapsed in Julie's arms. He died a short time later. Hope led the investigation to find his shooter. It turned out that Gabi had finally overheard Nick's threats to Sonny, retrieved a gun from the closet, and shot Nick to death. She turned herself into the police and plead guilty. Reception Edit Janet Di Lauro of About.com said that the character is crazy and "naughty". Of being the only Hispanic currently on the cast of Days of our Lives, Banus stated in 2012::"I’m definitely grateful. I’m proud be a Latina, and I’m really proud to represent for all the Latinas out there; especially the young Latina women. It’s important for them to have a role. I feel really empowered to be the young Latina on the show, and I have no problem carrying all of the responsibility on my back."